Touch
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sasuke is attending Ino and Sai's wedding! But he also has a plan of his ow for Hinata. What could that plan be? Sasuke x Hinata! Sorry if Sasuke is OOC. If you don't like don't read. Updated.


Naruto-Touch

I was sleeping soundly for a time. I felt warmth all around me. I was in a cloud of light. It was so soft. Then movement woke me up. I slowly open my eyes to see a hand on mine.I smiled knowing whose it was. I look up at her face. I honestly couldn't begin to tell you where this started.

She shifted again. I stay still till she stops. With a sigh I sit up.

"How could I have ever deserved this. Her love?" I say. Hinata Hyuga. The most powerful family along side mine in the hidden leaf. I guess I fell for her knowing she didn't like me. I was followed by every single girl in school but her. She didn't see just my looks. She saw who I was. My strength, weaknesses, fears, truth, She saw everything.

"Sasuke?" I hear her say my name. "I'm here." She sits up and looks at me. Her beautiful eyes like shiny pearls.

"Is everything alright?" She asks. I smile at her then kiss her cheek. "Great." I whisper. Her giggle really is cute. But when her face turns red all over it's like I'm on fire with her.

"We better get going soon. Naruto will be waiting." She says. Naruto as Hokage. That is something. She gets up pulling her shorts down and putting on her jacket.

"Not going to change?" I ask. She laughs at me and tosses my own jacket at me. "Not with you here Uchiha! I am a respected girl." Plus Her father would have me killed.

"Fine. I'll leave and meet you in an hour." I kissed her head and left the room. I headed for Sakura's place knowing she was sleeping in again. "Sakura! Wake up! Ino is going to kill you if your not with her." I shouted. I stood outside her closed window.

Hearing her scream and scramble around. I had my back against the glass so not to be like Kakashi sensei. Sakura opens up and she is dressed and ready to go. "So Sorry Saskue! I was up late! You know how Sai gets. I have to explain everything to him." And Now Ino will have to deal with it.

"Whatever. Let's go." Acting cold to my own teammates was the thing I couldn't break. I was used to it so it's what I did. Sakura and I raced to see Ino with Tenten and Hinata all dressed up. "SAKURA!" Ino shouted. "I know." She said and ran over. "I'm going to find Naruto and Sai now." I said walking away.

I found Kiba and Shikamaru laughing up about something then Naruto came around the corner.

"Sasuke. You made it!" I sighed. "Of course I did you Idiot." Still loved calling him that.

"Where is Sai?" I asked. Naruto laughed. "Where do you think. Man. Sai is the first of us to get married." Naruto still couldn't believe it. "And who is your girlfriend?" I teased. "No fighting!" Kiba said. "Just teasing. How are things with Tenten?" I ask. Ever since Neji's death Tenten hasn't been the same. And it's how Hinata and I started.

"She is still up and down. But going on missions with her isn't bad." Kiba said hidding his blush. I smirked.

"Shikamaru? How are you feeling about this? You and Choji are her best friends." In a way.

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Dude! Just ask her out already!" Kiba shouts.

"Ask who?" Said a voice. Temari and Gaara came around. Naruto and I couldn't help but chuckle at Shikamaru who walked right out of the room.

"Is it something we missed?" Gaara asks. Naruto lead them to where they were sitting.

"Sasuke." Kiba walked over to me. "Look. You have been nothing but a pain in the ass...But Hinata sees good in you. And is "Secretly" dating you." Well only him and Shino knew. Sakura didn't know and neither did Naruto. "But if your still planning on...THAT. Then Shino and I talked... We give you our blessing." He sighed.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I say patting his shoulder. "There is still one more person I need to talk to."

"Hinata's father will be more then thrilled." "Nope. Not him. I asked before I asked her out." I smirk and walk inside.

The wedding soon started and Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata look so beautiful in their dresses.

Ino was the most stunning. Since it was HER wedding day. I look over at Sai who was showing real emotions. Real love for her. He was alright. And that meant I didn't have to deal with Sakura and Ino's bickering over me.

The reception was a blast. Naruto and Lee both fought over Sakura and I laughed like a child. It has been forever since I laughed like that.

"Having fun?" Hinata came over. "Yes. More so then I will admit to." Hinata smiled. "I won't tell." She winked.

Soon a slow dance started.

"Care for a dance?" I ask her. She was so caught off guard and I loved it. "S-sure." She took my hand and I lead the way.

 _Every Time We Touch, I Get This Feeling,_

 _And Every Time We Kiss, I Swear I Could Fly,_

 _Can't You Hear My Heart Beat Fast I Want This To Last,_

 _I Want You In My Life._

 _Cause, Every Time We Touch, I Feel The Static,_

 _And Every Time We Kiss, I Reach For The Sky,_

 _Can't You Hear My Heart Beat Slow, I Can't Let You Go,_

 _I Need You In My Life._

The song went on for just a little longer. I saw Naruto and Sakura watching us, Kiba being a flirt with the other girls, And Shikamaru talking with Temari. He looked happy. Never have I seen him smile like that.

Once the song was over, I pulled away from her. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back." Hinata said leaving be behind.

"SASUKE!" I knew it was Karin. "Karin. Suigetsu. Jugo. It's been awhile." I say. Why was Karin bigger then last time.

"OMG! Your-" Karin nodded before Sakura could finish. "And it's unclear who." She looks at the other two with a glare. Jugo was just frowning and Suigetsu is grinning. "Really?" I ask. "Not MY fault here." Yup. Suigetsu.

"It does take two you know. So it's really BOTH your faults." said walking away from them.

I went outside to find Hinata. And would you believe she was right where I was going to be.

"Hi Neji. I brought Bluebells. I know there not your favorite. But There is a daffodil there too." She really missed him. I could hear her crying.

"So, Sasuke really does care. And Sai and Ino are married now! They are living their lives together. I'm sure Sakura will go out with Naruto eventually. Kiba-" She wipes her tears. "Kiba is keeping Tenten company. All for you. She is doing just fine. But I don't think she'll ever...fine someone like you."

I finally walk up to her. "He would be proud. Of everyone. Knowing were all living in a time of peace." I say. She stands up and hugs me.

"I know. He is...Happy for...US." She says. I pull away. "I guess. He knows what I had planned for today too." I chuckled.

I pull out a small box. Hinata gasp and I opened it. "Hinata..."

"YES." She kisses me and I kiss back. being together for almost a year was as far as I went. It took me months to feel what I'm feeling. "Hinata Uchiha." I whisper.

"Well Neji. She won't be alone. I promise." Naruto said in the distance. Watching Hinata and Sasuke celebrating.

"Let's go Naruto." Sakura says. Holding his hand and walking away.

I felt wind blow in our faces. And I swear i heard a "Thank You." In the air.

"Sasuke?" I smile it her. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

 **Song goes to Cascada. The singer who owns the song.**

 **I hope you liked this story. Honestly this pairing would have made more since to me. I do love Sakura's devotion to Sasuke and Hinata's to Naruto. But just saying.**

 **What crazy pair do you want me to try?**

 **Ino x Naruto?**

 **Ino x Sasuke?**

 **Sasuke x Tenten?**

 **Tamari x Sasuke?**

 **Or some ideas for these pairs.**

 **Neji x Tenten!**

 **Tenten x Lee**

 **Kiba x Hinata! (NOT DOING Neji x Hinata. Too wired.)**

 **Hinata x Shino**

 **Choji x Ino**

 **Ino x Shikamaru**

 **Shikamaru x Tamari!**

 **Let me know! PM me or Review. Tell me what other pairs I can do also.**

 **Thanks Again!**


End file.
